Bitter Flames
by NezYu
Summary: Nova is having a bit of trouble dealing with his feelings, he's lying to himself and he knows it. Will he truly convince himself that his lies are the truth? But no matter what, one question that only Nova knows the answer to is, 'does he really hate Liberta? Or is it something else hidden by fake hate' Oneshot


**Okay, so I am Alive! And I aslo got access back to my computer, so I typed up this little one shot to show that I can update now. Also disclaimer, I do not own, La storia della arcana famiglia or its charaters, as much as I wish I did, I don't. So just enjoy the short story.**

* * *

Bitter Flames

In the midst of the dark and chilly night, a night so bone-chilling that just being out in the currently pouring rain, would be enough to freeze your marrow, a certain midnight blue haired youth sat alone, his clothes soaked from the waterfall of drops falling down from the sky. The soothing sound of the slight pitter-patter of rain rung out simply perfectly with the smooth sound of running fountain water, the gentle breeze of the whispering wind could be felt blowing softly against your face.

The blunette teen, who seemed to be about the age of fifteen, inhaled a deep, shaking breath, and let out a sigh of depression and self-loathing. His deep sea-like eyes flashed with so many different emotions, hate and regret, though still with love and affection, and a tint of fear.

Nova laughed bitterly to himself half-heartily, "H-He is such an idiot…" Though the young males voice only sounded out in nothing more than a whisper, as if he was trying to hide the words from himself. "With his always cheerful attitude…and his idiotic mocking of 'chickpea'…." He clenched his fists and his nails buried themselves into the soft flesh, hard enough that soon small trickles of crimson made trails down his palms. "And with that, irritating-" He started angrily, but then his expression softened into one of admiration. "Charming grin…" he trailed off, lost in his own little world.

At this, Nova's sky blue eyes widened in shock and horror, "What the hell and I thinking?!" He half screamed to himself and brought his hand up, quicker than you could say 'chickpea' and slapped it over his mouth. However, what surprised the boy even more was that he happened to find another liquid, besides the cold rain, one that plastered his cheeks and made his face go red. Warm and salty tears slowly made their transparent paths down his face, leaving only wet traces to blend in with the rain in it's wake.

"T-that fool…W-what am I thinking… What is happening to me, I-I hate him… I hate him!" He mumbled out to himself through the mouth that was currently acting as a door to his mouth. '_Just keep telling yourself that' _A voice familiarly like his own rung out in his head.

'_keep lying to yourself'_

"_I-Im not!"_

'_keep trying to convince yourself otherwise, until you actually believe it's true'_

"_S-shut up…"_

'_But only you will know the truth, so stop lying to yourself, it's time to come to reality'_

"I said shut up!" He finally violently screamed at himself, tremors hit his body and he shook, soft, heart-wrenching sobs escaped from Nova's throat, now he didn't even bother to try and stop the tears that were now pouring down his face in a waterfall of clear liquid. The young boy threw his face in his hands and cried in his own deep sorrow, trying to hide his now bright pink face, now, even the rain couldn't hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Chickpea!"

"Oh great, mock me even more world, its no unknown fact that you already hate me" He grumbled to himself as he heard that oh so familiar normally cheerful voice, that now seemed to be laced with deep worry.

"Oi! Chickpea!" The voice said a little more sternly and strongly than it had before and Nova felt something brush his shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" Nova said in confusion as he looked down at his soaking jacket sleeve and he sneezed, sounding more like a sneezing mouse than a human though. "You are such an idiot chickpea" At this, the short boy looked up to see the male he was just beating himself up about, with those flashing emerald green eyes that seemed to draw you deep into them, and his messy golden, lion-like hair, tinted with a shine of brown.

The only thing off about Liberta was that his eyes were not cheery in the bit, and Nova felt a twinge of guilt to think he was the cause of that beautiful look no longer being present on the taller's face. Now his eyes held some sternness and irritation along with the worry from earlier, also, just like the look in his eyes, the eighteen year olds signature grin was replaced by some-what of a slight frown.

"What the hell do you think you're doing chickpea?!" Liberta half yelled, sounding outraged. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!" At this, the shorter haired boy thought bitterly, 'Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with all this pain a suffering'

Nova was soon pulled out of his thoughts when Liberta pulled the soaking and shivering, not to mention pitiful, boy up, and into the small space underneath his umbrella with him. "I-Idiot!" He stuttered as he was involuntarily shoved onto the larger boy's chest. Nova immediately tried to squirm away, only to be pulled back again and again, "Let me go! I hate you! Why help someone who hates you!?"

At these words, the bluenette could have sworn that he had seen a slight sign of sadness in those forest green eyes, but he quickly shook it off as his imagination. "The answer is that I don't hate you"

Nova didn't know how to reply at this, so he just stuttered the first thing that came to mind. "F-fool…"

"Fool?" The blond haired boy questioned while raising an eyebrow, his voice barely standing out from the rain that was now down pouring. " I'm an idiot? At lease I'm not the one who is sitting out here in the rain, just begging to get some kind of sickness" Nova looked like he was about to retort but Liberta just put a finger to his lush lips, lingering a bit longer than normal, but them pulling it back quickly.

"You know you're getting soaked right?"

"Yeah, Yeah, maybe we should head in, at least before Felicita sends a rescue party for us" Liberta laughed.

"Fine…" the shorter of the two mumbled out in disappointment.

"Oh what, don't want to have to leave the charming and awesome me?" He said jokingly, catching the disappointment in the others voice. His mind shut off though when he felt something or rather someone grab onto his loose tie, and before he knew it, there was lips against his own. Once Liberta got over the initial shock, he surprised himself and Nova by kissing back, the younger boy opened his eyes and pulled back in surprise.

"Um…" Then there was an awkward silence, and the air suddenly felt really heavy. 'Why didn't he push me away?!' Nova thought in confusion, his head spinning. 'Why did I kiss back? And why did he kiss me in the first place?'

His questions were soon answered as three almost silent words made their way out of Nova's mouth. "I like you…" The green-eyed blond stood there, dumb struck, but then replied, "I-I think I like you too…"

They both jumped suddenly when loud thunder began and lightning struck the sky. "We should really get inside" Nova stated, eyes still wide from being startled. "Yeah, but we are defiantly going to my room, I don't trust you enough to dry off and warm yourself up"

"…Some how, that makes me feel on guard for some reason"

Nova glared at the taller. "It should, now come on, we really, really need to get inside!" And with that, the two sprinted away towards the entrance, but two words that Liberta said bothered the blue haired youth.

'_It should_'

* * *

Nezyu- How was it?

Nova- It sucked

Nezyu- How mean chickpea!

Liberta- Only I can call him that!

Nezyu- Fine, i'll call him beansprout like Allen then.

Nova- Do not call me those!

Nezyu- whatever, I'm the writer so i'm in control! (Brings out a magic wand and twirls it in the air, a packet appears)

Nova- What did you do?

Nezyu- N-nothing (opens packet) Squeee! Felicita come look at this!

Felicita- huh? (looks, it shows a pic of Liberta and Nova kissing)

Nezyu- Cute right?

Felicita- Y-yeah..(blushes and runs out of the room)

Nezyu- really? Did she really just leave first? Thats what I do!


End file.
